Demasiado tarde!
by Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando los errores cometidos las decisiones tomadas regresan a burlarse en tu cara de ti? el tiempo paso y ahora Aoshi tendrá que vivir con las consecuencias de la decisión que tomo, el amor que rechazo y la vida que pudo haber tenido, por que ahora es "Demasiado tarde" . Un One-Shot Aoshi/Misao. Drama-Spiritual-Romace.


Hola a todos, antes que nada los personajes no me pertenecen solo al gran y fabuloso Noubiro Watzuki-sama (OMMMMM)...

Ok ahora si, este a sido el unico One-shot que he hecho en mas de 11 años ecribiendo, y tengo que decir que estaba depreeeeee.. pero muy pero muy depre. Asi que no me maten, pueden enviarme review's insultos, maldiciones y demas, no se admiten virus informaticos por que significarian otros 10 años de desaparicion OSEA!... Bueno ahora en serio espero que les guste a pesar de todo, quien lea esto es bajo su propio riezgo, perdonen los horrores ortograficos pero por alguna razon no tengo corrector en mi version de world cosa que estoy por arreglar... asi que... owari minna .

***: pensamientos **

_**Cartas**_

**++++: **cambio de escena

***+*:**Pensamientos narrados

**¡Demasiado tarde!**

_**Para: Makimachi Misao**_

_**De: Aoshi Shinomori**_

_**Shangai era meiji.**_

_**Y en cuanto mas sonreias con tal fulgor, que incluso llegabas a deslumbrarme, yo me opacaba ante ti, ante tu fuerza y vitalidad, ignorando que no era eso lo que tu deceabas, si no todo lo contrario...**_

_**Y en cuanto mas locuras hacias para cuasra en mi alguna reaacion, yo permanecia seri e impacible, que ya habian ocasiones en que ni yo mismo me sopotaba...**_

_**Y fu asi, como durante años, tu derrochastetu alegria inagotablo y tus locuras en mi, un ser incapaz de apreciar aquel maravilloso esfuerzo, yfue asi, como al no encontrar en mi una chispa de vida, la tuya comoenzo a agotarce poco a poco, y me fui...**_

_**Te deje a pesar de haberte jurado no volver a hacerlo, y te dejej sola, por que por muy acompañada que estubieras, sin mi estabas sola, que tarde vine a darme cuenta, hui... hui de tu belleza exquisita, de tus locuras y tu alegria, por Kami... tu alegria, recuerdo que me acompaño en mis largos viajes por Japon y China, esa brillante sonrisa, y esos ojos en los que muchas veces rehuse en perderme hui, como un cobarde hui!... hui de ti!... sabiendo cuanto amor me profesabas a pesar de mi frialdad para contigo... Sin embargo tu fuiste mas fuerte que yo... ganaste en mi batalla y me venciste por que muchos años depues, vine a darme cuenta que mi corazon solo te pertenece a ti... la niña de mis ojos, la mujer que yo me negue a ver, la misma que derramo tantas lagrimas de dolor con mi partida, la misma que sirvio con amor innumerables tazas de te , donde volcaba su amor y su vida por mi... tu la unica mujer que pudo darle calor a este frio corazon que tengo entre pecho y espalda... y asi es como decidi regresar, regresar a ti mi hermosa niña de ojos oceanos, mi hermosa Misao Makimachi, invasora de mis sueños guardiana de mis pensamientos y calmante de mis pesadillas llenas de sangre y muerte... muerte que llego a mi por mi propia mano! Esa calida sonrisa fue lo unico que me salvo de mi locura y tus lagrimas lo que me trajo de vuelta en medio de la batalla contra Himura... Y al final de mis dias la que me lleve a la locura una vez mas, nunca fui bueno con las palabras, a pesar de saber lo que tenia que decir, espero que estas pocas letras, que me costaron tiempo en reunir, años en saimilar y aun mas tiempo en exteriorizar te hagan sonreir para mi, esta mi verdad, la unica verdad de Aoshi Shinomori...**_

_**Te amo Makimachi Misao se que esperaras por mi, se que estaras alli en nuestro lugar como solias llamar al jardin del Aoiya, espero verte alli, bajo el arbol de Sakura, como cuando me despedi de ti, dejandote echa un mar de lagrimas por mi estupidez e insensates, espero que puedeas perdonarme y que esperes por mi mi angel Misao, espera por este demonio terrenal que fianlmente a abierto los ojos, te amo, siempre junto a tu corazon tuyo Aoshi Shinomori...**_

- ¿Como es posible?- Dijo la mujer con un deje histrionico entregandole a otra que la miraba con tristeza y un brillo de lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Y Ya de que sirve esto Omasu-chan?- Se forzo Okón a decir viendo sin ver la trabajada caligrafia del que alguna vez fuese su Okashira.

-¿Es ahora que piensas volcar tus sentimientos? – Dijo Omasu con lagrimas de amargura corriendo por sus mejillas - ¿Es ahora que hablas?... ¿Ya para QUE?- agrego elevando las voz en un grito cargado de dolor y amargura que todos sentian y comprendian.

- ¡Basta!... ¡El estara aqui muy pronto... sera mejor que lo preparemos todo, tal como ella lo haria de estar aqui con nosotros!- Las regaño Kurou mirando a ambas mujeres molesto.

-¡Hai!- respondieron casi automaticamente mientras iban de camino a la habitacion de Aoshi para ponerla en orden para su llegada, las mujeres caminaron una junto a la otra en silencio compartido, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que llegaron a la habitacion de Aoshi se detuvieron frente al Shogi titubeando solo por un momento antes de correrlo, ambas se quedaron estaticas sin cruzar el umbral de la habitacion, mirando con perplejidad el perfecto orden y pulcritud en el que se encontraba una habiatcion que no habia sido abierta en 10 años, desde que Aoshi se habia ido, ambas ser miraron perplejas y volvieron a pasear la mirada por la habiatacion que estaba como si hubiese estado esperando por aquel dia desde siempre, Omasu fue la primera en retroceder sin decir ni una palabra Okon la siguio dedicandole una ultima mirada a la habitacion, encendieron incienso en el altar que habian colocado frente a la habitacion de Aoshi y dieron una reverencia cargada de respeto regresando sobre sus pasos hasta la cocina del restaurant el Aoiya, ya nada era igual. Todo habia cambiado en aquellos ultimos 10 años y no habia marcha atras, aunque todos lo hubiecen deceado.

- ¿Misao-chan nunca cambia ne?- comento Omasu Aquella tarde, mientras colocaba la carta de Aoshi en el altar a la vista de todos.

-¡Ella siempre sera Makimachi Misao, ella es asi!- Concordo Okon limpiandoce las manos con el delantal antes de regresar con Omasu a atender la ultima jornada del Aoiya.

- ¡Aqui estoy, nada a cambiado desde que me fui!- Murmuro para si mismo aquel hombre de cabellos entrecanos mientras se bajaba de un carruaje frente al Aoiya. *****_Cuanto tiempo... ¿Aun esperas por mi Misao?... ¿Aun estara una de esas brillantes sonrisas para mi?... ¿Aun se ilumiraran tu ojos al verme?... Soy un maldito egoista, lo se y no puedo evitarlo, decear merecer lo que no me merezco, pero supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian__*****_ Pensaba Aoshi recorriendo con la mirada cada rincon de aquel establecimiento el unico lugar que habia llamado "hogar", entró ubicando de inmediato a Okon que estaba en la caja, los años le habian dado algunas arrugas y cabellos cenicientos, sin embargo seguia viendoce hermosa, Omasu Salió en ese instante tambien los años habian dejado su rastro en su cuerpo, los mechones de cabellos blancos eran los testigos de que los años no pasaban en vano, esta le entrego una bandeja a Kurou, un hombre maduro de cabellos entrecanos igual que Shirou, quien parecia Ausente a todos; ninguno habia notado su presencia o simplemente querian ignorarla pero aquello no importaba, una ligera angustia broto desde los mas hondo del Sr. Shinomori, al no encontrar en ninguno de los rostros golpeados por los años el que tanto anhelaba ver.- ¡Tadaima! *+*_Digo finalmente ganandome la atencion de mis antiguos camaradas, todos me miran, con una extraña mezcla de rabia y comprencion, sin embargo nada importa, solo ella y nadie mas*+* _

-¡Irashimaiise Aoshi-sama!- ***+***_Dice Okon evadiendo mi mirada, tal pareciera temer que yo vea algo en sus ojos, algo que no me querian decir__***+* **_

-¿Donde esta Misao?- ***+***_Digo notando, como tras mis palabras el mismo viento contenia su aliento esperando por una respuesta que se negeba a llegar, nadie contesto, todos evadieron mi mirada y no me quedo mas, que darle paso a esa angustia que se habia formado años atras, cuando la deje aqui nuevamente, veo a Omasu y a Okon removerse incomodas y a Shirou y Kurou apretar los puños hasta perder color en los nudillos y evitar mirarse incluso entre ellos; entonces lo se, se a casado y me a olvidado, ella se a ido, siento un mudo grito de dolor destrosarme la garganta aunque se que mi fachada no se a visto alterada.__***+***_

- ¡Estamos cerrando, hasta mañana al mediodia, gracias por preferirnos!- ***+***_Dijo Omasu ceremoniosamente dedicandoles una reverencia a los pocos clientes que quedaban y ya empezaban a partir; eso me angustiaba aun mas, ella no habia contestado mi pregunta ninguno lo habia echo, veo como cierran el local sin decir una palabra de ella, imagino que se debe a peticion de Misao__***+***_

- ¡Sigueme, te llevare hasta Misao!-Dijo Okon cambiando una sombria mirada con los otros, Aoshi la siguio y tras ellos el resto de Oniwabanchu- ¡Okina murio hace unos tres años!- Dijo Okon poniendolo al corriente de lo que habia pasado.

-¡Lo lamento!... pero, ¿Donde esta Misao?- Preguntó nuevamnete siguiendola hasta el jardin de Okina, el cual permanecia lleno de petalos de Sakura, flores y un gran estanque rebosante de peces de colores.

-¡ Misao esta aqui Aoshi-sama!- Contestó Omasu Ahogadamente- ¿Es que no la ve?- ***+***_dice sin poder ocultarme su dolor, yo busco desesperado con la mirada, solo observando los alrededores del hermoso jardin sin encontrar rastro de ella, busco en el arbol de Sakura esperando verla entre las ramas sonrriendo pero ella no esta alli, pero si estaba... alli estaba... ¿Como pude creer que nada habia cambiado?,¿Como pude estar tan ciego? Tan ciego como lo habia estado antes, tal vez mas si me negaba a ver lo obvio, al pie del arbol yacia una piedra que decia: _

Aqui yace quien en vida fuera 

Misao Makimachi Lider del Oniwabanchu

Caida bajo la peor de las guerras, y la unica que perdio 

La del amor.

_Tuya por siempre y esperando por sostener tu alma herida_

_Y ver tus ojos Azul hielo nuevamente, tuya por siempre _

_Aoshi Shinomori, tuya cuando decidas regresar _

_A mi..._

_**- ¡No!- Dije sin voz y el viento que habia contenido el aliento desde que preguntara por ella suspiro, retumbando un rayo iluminandonos, Todos me miraban, podia sentir su pena en mi, cai de rodillas frente aquella fria piedra, que habia sido grabada con sus propios kunai's, el simbolo mas cruel de que tu misma habias grabado la piedra, envolviendola el petalos de Sakura, una lluvia de ellos, pero casi de inmediato note que no eran Sakuras, eran lagrimas... Las lagrimas que derramaste por mi, aqui frente a esta piedra, grabada por ti misma como un chiste cruel aprete mis puños hasta que mis manos sangraron, mordi tan fuerte que crei que mi mandibula se partirtiria, aqui como en otro tiempo jamas lo hubiese echo ¡Llore!... ¡Llore por ti!... ¡maldije mi torpeza mi cobardia!... ¡me maldije a mi mismo, abrazando lo unico que me quedaba de ti, los recuerdos y esta piedra que tu misma grabaste como recordatorio de lo que te hice sufrir!... ¡y de lo que ahora tendría una clara nocion!... te llore como nunca lo hice y me maldije una y otra, y otra vez!... ¡Hasta que mi vision se nublo y no supe de mi hasta despertar en mi habitacion, por un momento de inconciencia podria jurar que estabas aqui junto a mi, secando mi sudor, velando mi sueño como siempre lo hiciste, solo una jugada de la vida, solo era Okon quien me miraba con algo que rayaba en la mas clara y sincera lastima, me sente mirandola sin poder articular palabras y ella solo me entrego un sobre muy viejo, supe con solo verlo que era de Misao, mas lo que me sorprendiofue ver el estado en el que se encontraba, ya que a pesar de estar sellado el papel tenia un color amarillo envejecido, que hablaban de muchos años de guardado, muchos años de espera por el receptor de aquella carta, al girala para abrirla mi corazon se partio en mil pedazos, la fecha era de hacia 10 años atras, casi un mes despues mi partida, me arme de valor, el que no tuve para quedarme y la abri con un sentimiento que no habia experimentado ni a manos del mismisimo Batoosai. "Miedo"**__.__***+***_

_**Para: Aoshi Shinomori**_

_**De:Misao Makimachi**_

_** ¡Aoshi-sama!... ¡Para cuando leas estas pocas letras, lo mas seguro es que ya no este entre ustedes!... digo lo mas seguro, por que usted se a ido, y con usted, mi amor, mis esperanzas y mi corazon, sin embargo no deseo que te eches la culpa de lo que me haya ocurrido!... fue mi culpa, por negarme a aceptar lo obvio, tu nunca me amaste y jamas lo haras!... demo... esta bien! El amor lo perdona todo y el mio mas, puedo perdonarte todo... incluso el desprecio! Hace tiempo que no me siento bien!, la falta de ti a echo estragos en mi, ya no puedo ni comer, todo lo devuelvo, sin embargo eso no es lo que me preocupa!,lo que me preocupa es que se que aunque te lo pida, cuando regreses te culparas de esto y no es justo, no quiero!... en fin se que me estoy muriendo y sabes que? En realidad estoy feliz por eso! Mi alma finalmente descansará como lo desee siempre!... y tu finalmente estaras en paz, sin nadie que altere tu entorno, no tendras motivos para huir de nuevo!... soy feliz!... hace unos dias encontre una piedra perfecta, la he escojido para mi sepultura, es una linda roca blanca, le he pedido al Cabeza de escoba que la mueva para mi, no quiero alterar a los demas, ultimamente la he estado grabando, añadiendole algunos detalles infantiles aunque ya no sea una niña.. demo... creo que esa es otra batalla perdida con usted... no importa, hoy le he dicho a Omasu que deceo ser enterrada bajo el arbol de Sakura como lo prometi, alli estare siempre esperando por ti, y aunque te molestes te repetire una ultima vez lo que te te dije y te negaste a creer... ¡Te amo!**_

_**Con cariño y amor, tuya siempre hasta la eternidad, hasta que regreces a mi, Makimachi Misao Futura de Shinomori aunque solo sea en mis mas locos sueños... Ai Shiteru.**_

_**Desee gritar, pero la voz no salio, desee llorar con mas fuerza pero las lagrimas ya corrian libremente por mi rostro colandoce por las arrugas de mis ojos, Okón solo me miraba con un aire de lastima y total desconsuelo, no se como lo hice, pero me levante en un momento, con la agilidad de antaño, crucé los pasillos del Aoiya y abri la habitacion de mi angel y la verdad fue aun mas cruel y cruda para mi... su futón apilado en una esquina con su colcha y su cabecera polvorienta atestigüaban que ella no habia dormido alli, la lampara olvidada decia que no habia vuelto a iluminar sus noches, las ventanas cerradas decian que no habian vuelto a abrirse para nadie mas, el tatami se afanaba en conservar algo de su aroma a pesar de quela humedad y el descuido estaban haciendolo trizas, la mesa repleta de papeles amarillentos, el espejo empañado, sus kunais ordenados sobre su escritorio a escepcion de uno que aun seguia clavado en el piso, lanzada por ella en medio de su rabia cuando dije que me mancharia de nuevo, junto a aquellos kunais un uniforme Onmitzu que esperaba pacientemente a su dueña, la que nunca llegaria y su diario, el que alguna vez le regale abierto al descuido con un pincel en el medio y un manchon de tinta en la ultima pagina donde podia leerse **_

_**¡Demasiado tarde! **_

_**¡Si lo se! Llegue demasiado tarde, como jugarreta de la vida o del destino esas frases terminaron de acabar conmigo, Sali de la habiatacion con el Oniwabanchu tras de mi, corrí ciego y sordo hasta tu tumba, golpee la tierra con los puños cerrados aplastando las pequeñas plantas y bañandome en tierra, innundado con tu perfume, con tu olor, me arrodille sin dejar de llorar, sin importarme los demas lloré como nunca pensé que podria hacerlo, y finalmente lo hice**_

_**¡Grite!**_

_**¡Grite tu nombre! Hasta que mi garganta sangro, grite! Gritite mi amor por ti a las estrellas que coronaban el firmamento queriendo ser testigo de mi desgracia.**_

_**¡Grite!...**_

_**¡Grite que te amaba que no te olvidaria, que me perdonaras!... que no podia vivir sin ti y que mi alma se iba junto a ti. Entonces lo entendí, entendi lo que tu habias sufrido, entonces entendi que este era mi mayor castigo, "vivir sin ti", sin tus locuras, sin tus sonrisas, sin tu mirada, sin tu amor... y todo ¿por que?... por que fui un cobarde, por que hui de ti y no supe como regresar y cuando lo hice, la vida burlonamente me grito a la cara **_

_**¡DEMACIADO TARDE, LLEGASTE DEMACIADO TARDE!**_

_**¡La vida ya me habia quitado la razon de vivir "tu" pero solo ahora, hoy nuevamente frente a tu lapida, 30 años despues de mi regreso, quiero decirte que si, llegue tarde, pero no perdiste esa batalla, siempre te ame!, y ahora que estoy viejo, ahora despues de haber pasado 30 años cuidando de ti, cuidando de tu recuerdo, quiero decirte, que regrese a ti, solo por ti, regrese para morir junto a ti, mi angel de ojos Oceano... Ahora puedo descanzar en paz... yo tambien he escojido y grabado mi lapida la que pondran junto a ti por toda la eternidad mi amada Misao... Ai Shiteru Sutto!**_

_**Aoshi Shinomori...**_

-¡Yo sabia que Kami me daria vida para ver algo asi!- Dijo la anciana Okon quella tarde en el sepelio de Aoshi Shinomori obserbando detalladamanete las lapidas de ambos sonriendo.

- ¿Vaya que ambos tenian sus cosas ne?- Contesto la otra anciana apoyada de la mujer mirando con sus ojos cansados las lapidas de sus amigos.

- ¡Hai!, ella nunca dudo que regresaria, ella lo sabia el le daria su nombre, mira que dejar ese espacio en blanco, para que el lo grabara.- dijo Okon mirando a Omasu sonreir con triztesa.

-Y pensar que ayer se cumplieron 40 años de la muerte de Misao y el nunca pregunto de que habia muerto.- Contesto Omasu a su vez viendo como las lapidas encajaban a la perfeccion.

- ¡El sabia, que ella habia muerto de amor!.. ¡de amor por el!, vamos los huesos me estan matando, a ver cuando nos toca ne?- Murmuro Okon alejandoce de las tumbas y dedicandole una mirada de reproche al cielo.

- ¡Si, el lo sabia... y tienes razon, ya estas vieja amiga!- Contesto Omasu Sonriendole con malicia a Okon.

- ¡Si claro, tu eres mas vieja que yo, asi que no me ofendo!- Solto esta en pie de guerra.

- ¡Ay abuelas!... ¿Que tanto hacen en este jardin?, no mas ayer enterramos a Aoshi-sama y ya lo vienen a ¿visitar?- refunfuño una niña de unos 10 años de cabello marron largo hasta los hombros y ojos negros, vestida con un kimono rosa y obi azul.

-¡Estos son los seres mas queridos que tuvimos en el Aoiya Misao-chan, ve a jugar con Aoshi-kun y deja a tus abuelos descanzar en paz- Dijo Okon apresurandose a entrar lo mas rapido que su viejo cuerpo le permitiera, llevandoce con ella a la niña y a Omasu al borde de las lagrimas.

- ¡Esta vez si logre esperarte!- dijo la mujer sentada en un banco dentro del jardin mirando las lapidas.

-¡Finalemente estoy aqui, Misao Shinomori!- Contesto el hombre mirando a la mujer de sus sueños y consoladora de sus pesadillas sonreir para el como muchas veces en vida.

- ¡Hai!... ¿Quieres leer eso para mi?- pidio señalando las lapidas.

- ¡Hai, todo lo que quieras!

_**Aqui yace quien en vida fuera **_

_**Misao Makimachi de Shinomori Lider del Oniwabanchu**_

_**Caida bajo la peor de las guerras, y la unica que perdio **_

_**La del amor.**_

_**Tuya por siempre y esperando por sostener tu alma herida**_

_**Y ver tus ojos Azul hielo nuevamente, tuya por siempre **_

_**Aoshi Shinomori, tuya cuando decidas regresar **_

_**A mi...**_

_**Y Aoshi Shinomori Ex lider del Oniwabanchu**_

_**Caido bajo el peor de los castigos: llegar demasiado tarde**_

_**Al reencuentro con el amor. Regrese a ti y ya no estabas en este mundo, cuide de ti añorando acompañarte pronto, sin embargo me has dado 30 años de tu ausencia, y es mas de lo que puedo sufrir, ven y sosten mi alma herida y mira mis ojos azul hielo una vez mas, cura mi alma y permiteme regresar finalmente a ti, con amor por siempre Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre que mas amo a Makimachi Misao.**_

- ¡Ai Shiteru Aoshi-sama!- Dijo la joven mujer levantandoce del banco mirando al joven hombre frente a ella justo como cuando el se habia ido, ni un dia mas ni un dia menos.

-¡Ai Shiteru Misao-chan!- Contesto este acercandocea ella, y dandole en la muerte lo que en vida le nego, su primer beso, una luz suave al principio los envolvio hasta hacerse cegadora el viento ahuyo de jubilo golpeando el Aoiya con fuerzas como si quiciera arrancarlo de sus cimientos y bañando aquel jardin en flores de sakura y olor a incienso y menta, abrazados sonriendose el uno al otro, ambos finalemnte descanzaron en paz.

Notas de autora: dejen review's aunque sea para insultarme este One-shot fue lo ultimo que escribi para hace 10 años... owari minna


End file.
